


Full Circle

by DLaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, womenofstartrek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLaS/pseuds/DLaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own version of what happened after “Past Tense” by the superbly talented DAx. A short scene, based on a request from a discussion of the original fanfic. </p>
<p>Original story can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4345588/1/Past-Tense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Past Tense](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222598) by DAxilla. 



As Kathryn and Seven exited the transport station in Bloomington, a voice that was familiar yet different could be heard above the crowd.

“Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, come give your mother a hug right this minute!”

Seven recognized Gretchen immediately. Although she was several years older than the last time they were together, her voice was forever etched in Seven’s mind. Her eidetic memory could recall every detail of the mission where she was transported back in time to prevent Braxton from killing Kathryn on the very day of her birth. Back then Gretchen told her that Kathryn belonged to her since she had saved her life. It was then that Seven knew she and Kathryn were destined to be together.

Gretchen stood with her hands on her hips in a manner which reminded Seven of Kathryn. It was easy to see that Kathryn inherited not only her mother’s auburn hair, but her posture and mannerisms as well.

Kathryn flew into her mother’s arms and stayed in the safety of her embrace for what seemed like a very long time. Over Kathryn’s shoulder, Gretchen looked up and saw Seven. Her brows knit together as if she was trying to catch a fleeting memory. It took but a moment for her face to soften and her eyes to well up. She reluctantly let go of her daughter and took a tentative step towards Seven.

Seven was not sure if Gretchen was going to remember their time together. Kathryn saw the look of worry in her wife’s eyes and went to her side immediately. Kathryn knew Seven had met her mother in the other timeline, but she was unsure if her mother would likewise remember.

“Mother, I would like you to meet your daughter-in-law. This is Seven. Seven, this is my mother Gretchen Janeway.”

Seven and Gretchen locked eyes as a silent understanding passed between them. When Gretchen had closed the distance between them, she enveloped Seven in her arms and kissed the side of her temple.

“Annika, you brought her back to me. I knew in my heart we would meet again. I am so glad to see that the ‘very special woman’ you spoke of so long ago would bring you back to me as well.”

 

From "Past Tense"

 

My artwork for "Full Circle"


End file.
